


I Hack Everyone

by daredeviltrash



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredeviltrash/pseuds/daredeviltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot's coworker finds out about him hacking other people and something happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hack Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my second fanfic! Please leave kudos, comments, or criticism!

Frederick Lynn hid near the red staircase as he saw a man in a black hoodie come out of the building. The man had a leash in his right hand with a small black terrier attached to it.

“C’mon girl.” The man mumbled as he walked the dog.

Fredrick waited until the man walked to the street corner. He then walked into the apartment building and headed up the stairs. He smiled as he saw the apartment door. A golden number 1 sat on the center of the door above the peephole.

 _I’m so glad Gideon gave me this address._ He thought to himself as he used 2 bobby pins to unlock the door.

As soon as the door clicked he opened the door.

"Let’s learn about you, Elliot Alderson.” He said to himself aloud.

The first thing he saw as he entered the apartment was a kitchen to the right of him. It was small and had all the basics. To his left he saw what appeared to be a bedroom. A king sized mattress was lying on the floor with a small nightstand next to it. In front of him was a window. To the left of the window was a computer stand with 2 monitors on top. The screens weren’t on. Frederick then looked down and saw a thick black case.

“Jackpot!” he said aloud as he grabbed the case.

He flipped through and saw blank CD’s. On them were names of popular artists such as Pink Floyd and Led Zeppelin. He searched until he came to a name that hit him. Beyoncé was written in black marker on the CD.

“Yass queen!” He whispered aloud. “I don’t think he’ll mind if I borrowed this for a few days.”

He slipped the CD into his jacket pocket. Frederick knew he had a limited amount of time. He zipped the case back up and put it back into its spot. He then locked the door on his way out. He decided to go to the elevator in case his coworker saw him on the way down.

 _Success!_ He thought to himself as he walked out of the building unseen.


End file.
